Imber
The capitol of Velarya lies within the heart of the realm, on the northern shore of Lake Lumaa, an enormous inland body of water. Imber ranks among the largest cities above the Lithic Parallel on Ennorath. It is the seat of the monarchy in Velarya and is the home of King Akmenos. The River Brenna runs from the lake down to the coast, and much trade is able to make its way up the waterway or the Whitetooth Way to bring goods to and from the capitol. Caravans and carts come in from the north and the south along the Cliffs of Hadar, as well as from the Whitetooth Way towards the west. Imber is the largest and so far safest settlement in the area too, and thus is quite populous. While Velarya is not especially well-defended, it boasts a sort of rag-tag navy greater than that of Tiv and able to pose a challenge to that of Eladrus. Its force can also take on the strongest of the Northern Raiders’ fleets. - City is 0.26 sq. miles (0.29 mile radius) and takes 20-30 minutes to traverse from one end to the other. - 270 guards, 320 clergy, 60 taverns/restaurants/inns Tidespire Castle The Pool in the Throne Room What the king actually has in the middle of the throne room is a relic known only to aquatic elves and merpeople. The pool can be used to scry, and with the proper ritual it can also grant more intense visions of past, present, and future. However, its primary purpose is to transport the user to the Plane of Water. The aboleth perverted the pool to traverse to the Shadowfell instead (and indeed, this was how he entered the Material Plane again in the first place), and in so doing locked himself out of the Plane of Water. However, now that his presence is free, the pool will instantly transport anyone who swims to the bottom of it to a tower in the middle of an air pocket in the Fenrith Sea. The tower is little more than a lighthouse, built on a stray patch of dead coral that floats gently, and two large palm trees actually grow on decomposed soil in pockets of the coral. If a player travels here, they will catch a glimpse of a floating reef drifting by with tons of kelp and wildlife teeming therein, as well as a large whale and her calf stopping to breathe in the air pocket. Imber and the Lake Lake Lumaa Lake Lumaa is inhabited by all manner of creatures, being a freshwater lake; sea serpents, chuul, eels, giant fish and frogs, kuo-toa, and other things inhabit the lake. Quippers, trout, bass, sunfish, and other various species are the lower end of the food chain for these and other predators. At the bottom of the lake there is a merpeople village known as Tenedos. Its people fled their city, which was known as Carystus, when during the last Planar Shift an aboleth sent its servants through the tears to attack the city. Tenedos has been hidden for many years, and only an investigation check of 20+ will reveal traces of living presence. It is disguised amid the rocks using hallucinatory terrain. The Merpeople The village of Tenedos lies below where the Material Plane tunnel ends up (after descending 150 feet). Their side of the tunnel is well-fortified, as they have been aware of the incursion for some time and are prepared to deal with whatever comes. They do not know why they are being attacked - only that there is a dark malice driving the excavation. Some suspect the aboleth responsible, as it was he who attacked their city many years ago in the last rift. Imber in the Shadowfell Where the city of Imber stands in the Material Plane, in the Shadowfell there is actually a city of Sahuagin, located in a maze of tunnels and passages submerged in water beneath the rocky ground. When the aboleth transports via the pool, that network is where he emerges. It empties into the lake itself, allowing him to swim more widely than at other times. Category:Cities